Just a Feeling
by Yurilover89
Summary: Filia and Cerebella have been very close for a year, yet it felt as though they've been friends since childhood. Could it be a coincidence? Warning: Rating may change at some point.


"And now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! The moment you've all been waiting for! Our star attraction! The ultimate combination of power and beauty...! And master of the living weapon, Vice Versa! From the Big Top, I give you... Cerebella!"

The crowd cheered around Cerebella who was walking on a tight rope while her little companion Vice Versa held two elephants in it's giant hands while she waves.

In the crowd, Filia was watching Cerebella from the crowd with binoculars. She smiled wih joy as she cheered "Yeah! Cerebella! You go show 'em, girl!"

Her parasite partner, Samson was rather annoyed of he yelling his host was blaring out. "Jeez, kid! At this rate, I'm gonna need a hearing aid!"

"Sorry, Samson." Filia apologized. "I'm just so excited to see her after for so long!" Filia had fists up to her chest. "I've missed her like no one would believe."

"Sounds like you're more than just a friend." Said Samson.

Filia then said bewilderedly "It's funny you should mention that. I've been getting this vibe as if I've known her for so long. I wish I knew why."

"You mean your memories?" Asked Carol who is otherwise known as Painwheel. "I... I am pretty curious as to who she must be to you."

Peacock was eating a bag of peanuts with Avery soon the same sitting on her top hat as she said "No kidding! Painwheel may be on to something."

"Yeah! On to somethin!" Avery repeated.

Leduc looked at Peacock with a skeptically raised eyebrow saying "Peacock, I know what you're going to say. So don't even think about bringing it up!" Leduc knew very well that Peacock is aware of Filia's family bloodline with the infamous mafia of New Meridian. And the last hing he wants is to have the poor confused girl to be traumatized of the idea of being the daughter of a crime family.

"What's the big deal? You'd want her to stay in the dark?" Peacock asked rudely.

Leduc facepalmed himself and explained "No, Peacock. Believe me, I would like for Filia to have her memories back, but the idea of her knowing that she is the daughter of the Medici Family might cause her trauma."

Peacock made a raspberry at Leduc's words. "Whatever, pussyfist."

"It's pacafist." Leduc corrected.

"And you would know." Peacock said with a devilish smirk.

Leduc realized what had happened and buried his face in his hands in annoyance. "Ugh...! I walked right into that one..."

"For tonight's performance, Cerebella will be walking on the tightrope while her headwear companion keeps her in balance whilst carrying two Asian Elephants!"

Filia was excited to see it while Peacock rolled her eyes. "Didn't she do that before?"

"Without the safety of the net!"

The crowd gasped and Filia was stunned with worry. Carol covered her mouth in shock and Leduc looked nervous while Peacock had a face of anticipation. "Hmm... Now this just go interesting...!"

"I'm sorry, did I say without the net? I meant while it's set of fire."

Filia felt even more concerned for Cerebella as a fire breather set the net on fire. Carol was frightened as she clutched on to Leduc making him blush in surprise. Peacock was!'t at all fazed of the idea but rather anxious. "It just got better."

In the shadows, Beatrix gleamed with evil eyes. She waited for the moment where her long hated competition will fall to her death. "It's even more better than I would have imagined. Cerebella will be doing her last performance by plummeting into the fires of hell! And once she is gone, I shall take my rightful place as the main attraction...!"

The little magician chuckled while elsewhere, Feng was clutching her fists nervously as she watched her friend. "Out of all the dumb things you've done Cerebella from throwing daggers to fighting rivaling mafias, this has to be the most dumbest!"

Cerebella let out a sigh as she continued walking on the tightrope ever so steadily as the crowed watched with pounding hearts.

Filia prayed in her thoughts for Cerebella to live through this while Samson asked "Hey, kid? Could you turn around so that I can see?"

Leduc, while holding a shivering Carol in his arms, hear Samson and said "And lie to her of what is going to happen as to give her a heart attack?! I don't think so!"

Samson rolled his eyes and said "Fine, fine... By the way, twenty bucks says she'll slip."

"Samson!" Filia snapped in a whisper.

"Alright, alright! Sorry! Sheesh!"

Cerebella focused on the tight rope when one of the elephants made a small toot which caused her to nearly loose her balance. The crowed gasped and so did Filia as Carol closed her eyes tight burring her face in Leduc's chest. Peacock smirked as she watched. Feng covered her eyes while Beatrixe smiled evilly.

However, Cerebella mannaged to regsin her stance as she continued walking. Everyone sighed in reliefe while Peacock made a bummed expression and Beatrixe cringed in anger.

Cerebella kept walking until she made it toThe other side. The audience cheered for her triumph. Filia was the most happy to see Cerebella acheivement. "Geeze! Not again!" Samson said face palming himself.

Leduc let out a sigh as he told Carol "It's okay, Carol. You can open your eyes."

Carol did so and looked up seeing Cerebella waving to everyone and so she smiled with reliefe.

Peacock threw her peanuts to the ground in disappointment. "Dang it! I really wanted to see that Mafia puppet get toasted...!"

"Blast!" Beatrixe yelled which anyone barely heard because of the roaring applause. She made eyes of venom. "I cannot believe this! If only she had fallen, the spotlight would've shone upon me!"

Feng sighed in reliefe. "Hopefully, this will be the only time she does something like that."

Cerbella blew kisses to the people around her. She then spotted Filia in the crowd which surprised her with joy as she placed a bigger kiss on her palm and blew it to Filia who acted as though she caught it in her hand and kissed it.

Peacock sat up from her seat and stated "Well, I'm outta here."

"Me too." Avery said.

"We'll be at the games." Peacock added. "Call us when Filia's done getting autographs and you two finish the Tunnel of Love."

Leduc flinched blushing furiously as he said "P-Peacock!" Carol was also surprised, only she narrowed her face with a blush and a shy smile.

As Peacock left, Samson said to Filia "Oh, you're gonna get her autograph alright. Just not the kind they think, right?"

Filia blushed as she confessed "Actually, I've wanted to give Cerebella something that involves deep affections. I want to express how much I feel for her. And this is my opportunity."

"Right, I get whatcha mean." Samson said in tune.

"So uh... I guess this is where we part ways, Filia?" Leduc said.

Filia looked at Leduc and Filia saying "Yeah, I'm going see Cerebella at back. What about you two?"

"We're going to have to make sure Peacock doesn't cause terror at the games." Leduc informed. He then blushed narrowing his eyes at Carol with a smile. "And uh... I might try to win a prize for the prettiest flower in the world."

Carol timidly smiled with a blush. "Okay, cool. Well, see you guys."

Carol then hugged Filia greeting "Bye Filia. I love you."

Filia hugged her younger friend back. "I love you too, Carol." Carol broke the hug and went back to Leduc hugging his arm as the male cyborg escorted her out of the big top.

Samson then said "Well, what are ya waiting for, kid? 2020? Go see your girlfriend."

Filia walked down the steps saying "You don't have to rush me, Samson! You've just gotta learn patients."

"You know me, patients is not on my tolerable list."

* * *

Please note that Filia and Cerebella aren't the only pair. I will also do Lecud x Painwheel and Minette x Feng. Hope you've enjoyed the little prologue.


End file.
